Solos en casa
by Arlette96
Summary: En la casa de los Black... Unos hermanos se encuentran solos... Y se desata la pasión junto al deseo que sólo se muestran al estar a solas...


El mayor de los hermanos Black miraba desde la cocina, mientras tomaba un vaso de agua, como bajaba por las escaleras un "acalorado" Regulus, que sólo vestía una remera que le quedaba grande y le dejaba un hombro expuesto, encima esa remera le pertenencia a él, junto a un short negro bastante corto...demasiado provocativo.

Su hermanito, su niño, su pequeño, sólo le dedicó una mirada juguetona mientras se paseaba por la sala de la casa, dejando poco a la imaginación con esas largas y lampiñas piernas que le empezaban a hacer desear tocar esos suaves muslos que andaba mostrando como si nada, mientras este buscaba un libro en el librero de la sala.

Sirius seguía en la cocina mientras se comía con la mirada a su hermano, mientras este, inocentemente se inclinaba para agarrar uno de loa libros de los estantes más bajos, dejando a la vista algo demasíado apetitoso para quien lo mirara, después tranquilamente fue y se acostó en el sofá boca abajo "leyendo" su libro, él movía sus piernas tontamente sintiendo cono Sirius no dejaba de mirar sus descubiertas piernas.

Definitivamente, lo estaba provocando.

\- Sirius ¿Me traerías un vaso de agua?- Pregunto con un tono de vos meloso en su voz aterciopelada.-

Su hermano nisiquiera le llevó el agua, simplemente fue y se abalanzó sobre él, tirandolo al piso y interrumpiendo su fingida lectura, quedando sobre su hermanito y este no lo miraba asustado ni nada de eso es más, lo miraba juguetón con una sonrisa zorruna en los labios, labios los cuáles lamio con devoción hasta que un gemido salió de estos y aprovechó para ingresar su lengua y recorrer a gusto la cavidad de su hermano, cavidad que ya conocía y vuelve probar, deleitandose con ese néctar que le brinda, hasta que el oxígeno es necesario y al separarse miran sus ojos de forma cómplice.

Los brazos del mayor estaban a cada lado de la cabeza del menor el cual empezaba a gemir despacito al sentir como su hermano lamia su oreja derecha y baja por su mentón hacia su delicado y pálido cuello que mordia y recompensaba lamiendo, mientras sobre su piel susurraba lo que a él le pertenecía ese adorado ser.

\- Mío - Dijo pero sonó más como un gruñido.- Sólo mío -

\- Tuyo...sólo tuyo - Dijo sumisamente y largo un melodioso gemido al sentir como Sirius empezaba a lamer y pellizcar sus pezones.-

Mientras estimulaba esos rosados botones, había empezado con un exquisito vaivén de caderas, frotando sus miembros sobre sus ropas, escuchando cada vez más gemidos del menor... Dejó un recorrido de saliva por el plano vientre, repartiendo besos con dulzura...balbuceando dulces palabras, mientras desabrochaba el short se encontró...con una sorpresa, oh, sólo estaba usando eso, sin ropa interior ni nada...por esa razón esa prenda le marcaba tanto su cadera y apetitosas nalgas...

Con una mano tomó el miembro del menor, empezando con una lenta y tortuosa caricia, de la base hasta la punta, los gemidos de su hermano lo estaban por volver loco... loco de amor, por que lo amaba, lo amaba con la locura de los Black...

Mejor dicho, se amaban con la locura de los Black.

Se dieron cuenta de eso cuando e límite entre el amor fraternal y... lo prohibido se traspasó un simple día, un simple día que al mirarse a los ojos lo supieron, se habían enamorado locamente el uno por el otro...

Tomó delicadamente la mejilla de quien estaba bajo suyo, lo miro con una ternura inimaginable que nadie en el mundo vería en su hermano de la forma que se encontraba en ese momento, con sus ojitos llorosos, sus mejillas con un color carmín intenso, sus suaves y dulces labios entreabiertos y rojos por los besos... depósito un beso en su frente, bajando lentamente su short, acariciando sus muslos en el proceso, sintiendo como se estremecia...

Subió su mano recorriendo su delicado cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios, donde él entendía muy bien que significaba, así que empezó a lamer dedo por dedo dejando pequeñas mordidas.

Retiro su mano, dirigiendola a la estrecha entrada de Regulus, tanteandola un poco, ingresando lentamente el primer dígito, sintiendo su estrechez, viendo como su pequeño se mordia sus labios intentando no gemir por la placentera intromisión a su ser, empezó a mover el dígito hasta ingresar el segundo, ahora buscaba con sus dedos ese punto, el punto donde el menor se volviera loco

.

Y lo encontró.

Lo encontró al ver como Regulus arqueaba su espalda, soltando un agudo gemido de placer al sentir como volvió a tocar ese dulce punto dentro de su ser, introdujo finalmente el tercer dígito, sintiendo como se hermano movía sus caderas buscando más contacto, él no quería los dedos de Sirius, él quería a Sirius, quería más.

Saco lentamente sus dedos, después levantó las piernas de su hermano sobre sus hombros, abrió el cierre de su pantalón, el cual bajo un poco junto al boxer, dejando expuesta su gran erección la cual ya le empezaba a doler además que ya bajaba un poco de líquido Pre-Seminal por la gran extensión, posicionó la punta en lq entrada del menor, rozandola, viendo como su pequeño intentaba no gemir sin éxito, mientras sentía esa suave piel bajo suyo...

Empezó a ingresando lentamente, con un poco de miedo de lastimarlo, al terminar de ingresar se quedó quieto un momento, cerró sus ojos pensado en cómo extrañaba esa estrechez junto al calor que le brindaba, sintió como movía sus caderas indicando que podía empezar a moverse, dando suaves estocada al principio, intentando trasmitir todo el amor posible con cada golpe en esa parte erógena que lo volvía loco, mientras con una mano masturbaba su miembro, sus gemidos de placer no paraban, además de sentir como le hacía el amor con tanto cariño y dedicación como tantas veces...

Sentía tanto amor como placer, Regulus sentía que pronto terminaría, y empezó a mover sus caderas llevando un ritmo único, cuando un gemido salió, uno alto y lascivo salió de sus labios al sentir como se corría sobre su vientre, sintió como las paredes de su hermano se contarían, causando que no aguante más, viniendose en su interior, llenandolo con su esencia.

Cansados, se miraron a los ojos, como diciendo cuánto se amaban, a pesar de eso una duda rondaba por la cabeza del mayor.

-¿Por que me provocabas?- Pregunto con curiosidad.-

\- Es... es que... quería hacerlo - Dijo avergonzado cubriendo su rostro.-

\- No es necesario andar provocandome con esas ropas - Dijo empezando a besar sus mejillas, riendo contra su piel, contagiandolo a él. -

-¿Quieres una segunda ronda?- Pregunto juguetón moviendo sus caderas reanimando al ahora erecto miembro de Sirius en su interior.-

\- Imposible de rechazar - Dijo finalmente, volviendo a jugar con su hermanito.-

#Fin.


End file.
